Sidekicks
by EmperorDoofenshmirtz
Summary: Ferb and Adyson discuss Phineas and Isabella's relationship, insult one another and reflect on their positions as 'The Sidekick'. One-shot.


**Hello, once again. Just a one-shot here, but round about next week, I'm planning on starting 'Tempus Fugit', a new multi-chapter story. I actually wrote most of this when I was doing the 'Smile Away Reformatory Town', but I didn't finish it for a while. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The tower stretched into the night sky, completing the medieval castle. Once again, Linda and Lawrence were away for the weekend, and Candace was in charge, unable to report the boys' activities to anyone in particular. Instead, she glared through the window, foaming at the mouth while the small party ignored her.

Phineas watched the children happily interacting with one another from high above, and smiled happily to himself. He enjoyed evening gatherings – everything was so relaxed compared the hectic schedule of the mornings and afternoons. However, he mused, it was almost impossible for him to enjoy himself without building something – hence, the giant castle.

A water balloon hurtled past his head from a higher window, and he resolved to stop leaning out in the open when Buford was on the floor above. Pulling his head inside, he turned to face his companions.

Isabella was engrossed in telling Ferb the plot of a 'romantic' film involving vampires, and Ferb was engrossed in contemplating suicide with his pencil to escape it. But, as far as Ferb was aware, leaving mid-conversation was rude, and he was not one to be caught in an awkward situation. So he listened, soaking everything like a 'giant English sponge', as Phineas had once joked.

Luckily for Ferb, Phineas walking over to them distracted Isabella, and she stopped recounting what sounded like the most awful franchise on the planet. Ferb made a mental note to provide Isabella with some good films one day.

"I've been thinking," said Phineas as he joined them. "Perhaps we should go join the people in the ballroom. It doesn't seem right that the hosts are away from their guests…"

Isabella smiled broadly as she tried, for roughly the eight time that night, to make her feelings clear.

"Do you think we could have a dance?" she asked.

As Phineas and Isabella looked at each other, Ferb rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, sure!" Phineas exclaimed cheerily, under the impression that this was to be a purely platonic experience. "Ferb, you coming?"

The green-haired boy shook his head, and Isabella mouthed her thanks. Phineas frowned.

"Are you alright?"

Ferb signed that he was fine and waved his hand towards the door. Phineas shrugged and took Isabella's hand, eliciting a small squeak of happiness from the girl. The two of them left the room, leaving Ferb in silence.

Crossing the room and peering out of the window, Ferb observed that many people were heading into the ballroom. He would do his best to stay out of it for as long as possible – he disliked crowds that were not made up of Fireside Girls. Besides, he was fairly happy on his own – most of the time, he could barely hear himself think.

"Nickel for your thoughts?" asked a voice. "Or is that penny, you being British and all?"

Ferb smiled softly and turned to face his new companion. Adyson had a gift for appearing out of nowhere. The girl leaned against the wall, fiddling with a paperclip out of sheer boredom. Ferb shrugged in response to her question.

"I saw you gave them some alone time," said Adyson, a smile creeping onto her face. "Despite all the 'Mister Spock' exterior, you are quite the romantic, huh? You're all emotional and… stuff. Like that guy in Casanova!"

"Casablanca," corrected Ferb.

"Whatever. Aw, selfless little Ferb…"

Ferb laughed and nudged his friend lightly, returning to look at the crowd. Adyson leaned out of the window as well, sceptically looking at the crowds.

"We're quite like one another, aren't we?" Adyson observed. "I mean, yeah there's obvious differences…"

"Like gender."

"Nah, I meant like I don't have to compensate for stuff by building giant towers. Freud's spinning in his grave," the girl laughed again and flicked the paperclip out into the night, impaling a fly and thus earning her Improbable Aiming Skills patch.

Ferb applauded politely, and the Fireside Girl took a mock bow.

"What I meant was, we're both sidekicks. Lancers, if you will, to our respective leaders."

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa, I'm not saying that!" Adyson assured him. "You do as much work as he does, maybe more. But neither of us are leadership material. Neither of us are particularly good with people, we both provide necessary sarcasm to our groups…"

"We both like girls…"

"True. It's like we fill the exact same roles! We're destined to live in someone else's shadow."

Ferb reached for his can that he had put down some time ago. To his dismay, it was empty. Adyson noticed.

"Come on, let's go get something to drink," Her face brightened. "Wanna go people watch?"

Ferb considered it briefly, and nodded. The two friends left the room and followed the steps down to the ballroom entrance. Django provided Ferb with a new drink at the entrance. Ferb looked at Adyson and pointed upwards, indicating that the balcony was preferable. Neither of them wanted to get in the way of the dancers.

The two soon looked down over the couples dancing happily below, while some awful music blared out from nowhere in particular. Adyson rested her head on the barrier as she watched one couple in particular.

"They look adorable, don't they?" she sighed, gesturing towards Phineas and Isabella.

Ferb shrugged.

"Aw, come on! Don't pretend to be all apathetic after you just allowed them time alone! Your façade is paper thin!"

"Shall I dress in a happy, bright costume and hand out free hugs?" Ferb said with a smile.

"And sing 'Wouldn't It Be Nice If Everyone Was Nice'? Just admit you're a nice guy sometimes, Silent Bob!"

Ferb grunted at the nickname, and Adyson resolved to never call him that again.

"They are good together," Ferb said eventually. "That's why we steer them towards each other."

"Could you not just explain things to Phineas?" Adyson asked, stealing Ferb's drink when he looked away. "Point it out?"

Ferb shook his head. What good that would do, he thought. Phineas would only go off and do something embarrassing about it.

"Heh," Adyson laughed. "If he's seen your internet history, he's probably gone off relationships altogether!"

"The only thing on my computer is Dostoevsky fan-fiction…"

"What!" Adyson burst out laughing. "If you weren't so smooth most of the time, you'd be the biggest geek on the planet!"

Ferb would have raised his drink in agreement, but it seemed to have disappeared. There passed a short silence as Phineas and Isabella began to slow dance, oblivious to the world around them.

"We helped them, didn't we?" Adyson said happily. "As time goes by, and they get closer, it'll be thanks to us…"

Ferb smiled at his friend.

"Being a sidekick's not so bad, then?"

"Agreed."

Phineas moved happily along as a thought occurred to him, and he looked at the girl before him.

"Does it ever feel to you like some things are too perfect to be spontaneous?"

Isabella rested her head on Phineas' shoulder, and was overjoyed to see that he almost welcomed it.

"Do you mean like someone's planned it?"

"Yeah, exactly," said Phineas.

"All the time," she giggled.

On the balcony, two friends high-fived.

* * *

**The snarky Adyson depicted here owes a lot to Lancelot Varianter's depiction, so thanks on that front! Adyson's homosexuality is briefly mentioned here - I read a story some time ago about her and one of the other Fireside Girls that was rather good. Anyway, I'll see you all soon when I begin my new story in earnest! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
